ed,edd n eddy bell Z
by darkpuppet777
Summary: crossover with zatch bell.


ed,edd n eddy bell Z

chapter 1 the eds go to japan

the mail came in. a kid picked up the mail. a bloned hair teenager wearing a sock on his head and wearing a red t-shirt and short blue pants. until two teenage boys came in his home. a black goku like hair short teenager was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a red strip on it.

with light blue pants the other boy was a orange scruffy hair teenager wearing red and white t-shirt underneth a green jacket. the teen said hi sockhead whats up. the other one said hi Double-D! Double-D said hi ed and eddy. eddy said hey what do you have there sockhead.

Double-D said it's a letter to my grandpa from japan. ed said that cool Double-D. now Double-D opened the inside of the letter, there was five boat tickets for tomorrow. then he read the letter. Double-D said hey guys my grandpa is invitting us to stay with him in Japan and i get to bring five friends to go with me. eddy said hey sockhead what about the other two tickets.

Double-D said well what about we ask corey and drew. so th eds went to corey's house. when they got there ed knock on then corey open the door. corey said hey guys whats you.

eddy said hey would like to go to japen because sockhead his five tickets to japen and there 3 of us we want to if you and drew would like to go.

corey said sure also when does the boat live. ed said tomorrow. corey said ok but let me check on drew on that. corey went up stairs to tell drew about go to japen. corey knock on drew door.

corey right by drew's door said hey drew you like to go to japen. then drew open the and said sure when are we going. corey said tomorrow. corey when back down stairs and said to the eds he's in.

(tomorrow)

the eds and corey and drew were ready to live. they were all done packing to go to japen. eveyone in culdesac was go to said good bye to the eds and corey and drew. Jimmy said good bye. sarah said good bye big bro. ed huged his sister then said bye baby.

then kevin said good bye dorks. drew said ok guys enough good bye we half to go. eds and corey and drew now started fly. eveyone said good. eddy said hey sockhead were is the boat. Double-D said the boat is at the peach ceek doc.

the eds and corey also drew we're on there way to peach ceek doc. after that they got to doc. now time then got on the boat. eddy said i can't belive we're go japen.

(after the boat ride)

ed said hey guys we're here. corey said awesome we're at japen. after the the boat stop the eds and corey also drew. when they got off the boat they herd a lond noise in back the warehouse.

then the eds we're look behind the warehouse they saw a man holding a green book behind was a gaint rocky creature with spike on his back and hands. the man said give me your book you kids. three 10 year old kids in front of him. the first kid was holding a gray book the second kid was holding a white the third kid was holding a blue book.

the third kid said on, i'm not going to let burn we're book. the man said crusher let finish these brats. then man open his book the book was man said the first spell guraitsu. then spike started to shot out of his back.

then eddy shot a ki ball it stop the spike from hitting the kids. the man said, "who's the puck that did it." the three eds said i did it. Double-D said hey you kids are all right. they knoded there heads yes. the third kid said to eddy hey Mr. can you read this book.

the kid handed the book to eddy. eddy was tring though the pages. he stop on a page then he trined around after that eddy point at the man with his two figures at him. eddy said out lond the first spell zegar. small cannon came of the kid month.

then the small cannon shot a blue beam the man. suddenly the man said the second spell grshield. three spike came out the ground. the attack fail. the man said hahaha you are never go to win. after that the two other handed to ed and edd.

the first kid with the gray book handed the book to eddward. the second kid with the whtie book handed the book to ed. they we're though the pages then stop at a page. eddward went behind crusher. ed went in front of crusher.

ed said out lond the first spell lazin. then eddward said out lond the first spell melten. the first attack was a sliver beam. the second attack was a spike on a chain shot out of his hand that comes out of the underground.

the spike ball hit crusher behind him and crusher fell down then the beam hit the book then the book landed on the ground it was burn. the man ran away then crusher was disappering his words was goodbye then he vanished. eddy said who are you kid.

the first kid had brown hair on his he was wearing a beanniecap and a black t-shirt and dark blue pants then kid said hi my name is metal.

the second kid hair white like gohan when he goes super sayin 2 and he was wearing a gray t-shirt with a yellow star on it underneth the t-shirt was a light brown jacket amd on his head was a headband also was wearing black pants then the kid said hi my name is laser

the third kid hair black bed hair with a headband on his head and a red t-shirt with black gear on it and blue long pants then the kid said hi my name is gear and i am a mamodo. eds said what is an mamodo

to be continued...

next time on ed,edd n eddy bell Z : after the battle with crusher the eds go to edd grandpa's house when they there they out what are mamodo after that it going to be a cousin vs cousin match

ed/laser-spells 1

edd/metal-spells 1

eddy/gear-spells 1

corey/unknown

drew/unknown

the man/crusher-burned


End file.
